


Intertwined

by Madam_Chauncey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Implied Romance, Spoilers for KH3 and secret ending, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Chauncey/pseuds/Madam_Chauncey
Summary: Sora once again finds himself in an unknown place, grasping for the same thing he always has.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> This game absolutley wrecked me in the best way and I just felt the need to get this down. There are spoilers for the KH3 ending as well as the secret movie, so if you haven't finished the game please don't continue. A lot was left vague as far as timelines are concerned, so read this with a grain of salt. Hope you enjoy this little snippet.

The rain had ceased for a moment, though the streets reflected a plethora of colors as the vibrant city lights reflected off the rainwater drenched asphalt.

He still had no clue where exactly he was. The only thing he had ever seen like it in all the worlds he had traveled up to this point was San Fransokyo, but he was positive that wasn't where he was.

Sora felt like the streets should be bustling; he was used to vibrant city scapes like this packed with people, even at night.

Of course, he had no clue what time it was—if it was in the small hours he could understand why such a metropolis looked so empty. But even still… no one?

He walked over to a sheltered bench, presumably a bus stop, and sat down. The awning provided a respite from the lazy, quiet rain, but the metallic thrumming of water against it was somehow calming.

Despite all, it really was very beautiful. Kairi would—

He stopped himself before he could finish, even in his thoughts.

When he had awoke on the rain drenched street, it had been with her face in his head and one of the last conversations he had with her replaying in his mind. Had he imagined Destiny, all their friends together?

The two of them finally together again, watching the sunset like when they were children?

All of it was fuzzy now, fantasy and reality bleeding across his mind. Except Kairi. She was loud and clear and in vibrant color, as she always was in his heart. It was as it always was, except not really.

He had found her back on his path back to the light after winning his friends back from the lich, only to discover Kairi herself was the light he was forever chasing out of the dark corridors he found himself in.

Of course she was; why had that surprised him?

His heart had soared the moment he knew she was safe. Full and buoyant, he felt like he could blink away Xehanort and the Organization. He'd always loved her smile; it had been his greatest motivator for as long as he could remember—that was nothing new.

But something had gripped his heart in the wake of her smile in the darkness. He couldn't verbalize it and didn't know how he could even begin to make the attempt. His pain when she'd been cut into nothing by Xehanort had been agonizing, as it had been for everyone present because everyone loved her.

Including him. He loved Kairi. Loving her wasn't the epiphany; it was hard for him to remember a time when he didn't. He loved Riku, too… Donald, Goofy, the King; he loved them all.

So what was the distinction with Kairi? There certainly was one. All he could think in the moment she shattered was that he would never get to tell her that he loved her, which was ludacris, because he had loved her since they were small, and she knew it, too.

It certainly wouldn't have been the first time he'd said as much to her. He used to say it constantly as a child. Of course, when he got older it seemed an odd thing to say to a girl he wasn't related to, so he stopped. It went without saying, anyway.

But it wasn't the same as it used to be when they were children. The immediate image of Flynn and Rapunzel and what true love had done for them had flashed through his mind as the both of them pushed through the darkness to rejoin their friends. Then came the scene with Elsa and Anna. Two vastly different kinds of love-- both true, but why those side by side? It was like he was being pulled in two different directions. All he knew was that being without her made him heartsick. He also knew despair wouldn't help his situation, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to remain optimistic as of late.

Sora sighed, running a hand through his damp mahogany hair and watching the rain continue to fall. A large building sat several blocks away high in the distance, its twin red beacons blinking in the dark night.

He had no answers for himself. Not about Kairi, and certainly not about where he was now. Mickey had warned him about abusing his power of waking, how he may lock himself out of home and everything he cared about if he rushed in to save her without thinking of the consequences.

Is that what had happened? He would take the punishment if so; the vision of Kairi happy and sitting at their usual spot on Destiny was all he had wanted since the day she had been spirited away when this whole thing had begun. Whatever happened to him, at least she was safe and back home with everyone who cared about her.

He couldn't let himself selfishly mourn he couldn't bask in her light again himself.

Except he was.

Hopelessness started to take hold in a way it never had. It was comparable to seeing Kairi and every friend he had carried into the darkness by the demon tower, but at least in that moment he had Riku to help pick him up and dust him off.

Here he had no one; only regret and the ache of being so close to what he had sought for so long before having it ripped away just as fast.

He looked down at his hand, turning it palm side up, and if he concentrated hard enough he swore he could feel the ghost of her hand in his once more. A split second of euphoria filled his insides and made him warm despite the chill and the rain.

She wouldn't want him to mope, he knew that. And if he was ever going to go home again, it wasn't going to be by sitting on this bench forever and mourning what almost was, and maybe somehow still is.

Kairi was with him, as she always was. Somehow stronger, different, within the depths of his heart—a shifting ever changing labyrinth that he would never stop searching his way through.

He no longer could tell when it had truly went from trying to save his special friend to trying to save the girl who completed him in every sense someone can be completed in by another. He would always seek her strength, seek her light—his heart couldn't help but clamor through the darkness for her.

Sora steeled his resolve, finding the one speck of light he had always clung to and gave chase. Once more, the drive to be with her again gave him the motivation he needed to brave another adventure, no matter what challenges it held.


End file.
